


Nepenthe

by adlerobsessed



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Because we need to know what happened between these two during the five year gap.., F/M, Midnight Spoilers, general Angst and grief, these two have a lot of baggage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerobsessed/pseuds/adlerobsessed
Summary: Nepenthe - something that can make you forget grief or sufferingFive times China meeted with SkulduggeryOne time she didn’t.Midnight spoilers!





	Nepenthe

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s finally recovered from Midnight? Anyway, these tragic two were on my mind and honestly, I can’t be the only one who wants to know what else happened between them.

Nepenthe 

-

Roarhaven is still in ruins, both Darquesse’s and the Warlocks’ lasting imprint still not gone, when Skulduggery asks to meet her.  
China was sitting on her small, treasured armchair, working through thousands of sheafs of paper, frustratingly slow, when the knock came at her door.  
She taps one finger on the base of her wrist, causing the door to swing open and reveal Skulduggery, and lets the pen fall onto the oak side table as she stands up.  
“Already hard at work, I see.”  
His voice, though still velvet, seems to have lost the finer silk linings, almost grating against her ears. He wasn’t doing well.  
She doesn’t say anything, merely gesturing for him to sit on the cream coloured sofa, which sits staring out into the still burning city, fires appearing like beautiful glowing lights.  
She pours herself a drink, a habit she’s tried to stop using as a coping mechanism, but then again, bad habits have always been hard for her to fall out of. She comes to sit next to him and takes a sip, watching the skeleton across from her.  
“We’ll find her,” She says quietly, turning to look out of the window, “You have my word.”  
He remains silent and instead takes off his hat, placing it surprisingly gently on her coffee table, and leans back into the sofa.  
Roarhaven continues to burn.

-

She is still in the Infirmary, the wretched Erskine Ravel’s final actions having injured her substantially, when a skeleton pulls open the curtain hiding her from the world.  
“Come to see if I’m dying, dear man?”  
“On the contrary,” he tilts his head in amusement, sitting in the chair next to her, “I came to see if you’re going to live.”  
She laughs, before stopping abruptly in pain, brow furrowing as she curled in on herself. A gloved hand comfortably rests on her back, helping her ease back down.  
“I’m afraid to disappoint. Ravel used the air inside my body to start putting pressure on organs and causing bones to splinter, which while uncomfortable, Dr Synecdoche has assured me can be healed over the next few days.”  
Skulduggery leans back into the chair, obviously interested. “That’s an interesting approach, I’ve never known an elemental who’s attempted something like that.”  
“Well, I suppose he was desperate. I was winning, after all.”  
A low chuckle emerges from him, his constant smile seeming somewhat warmer. He suddenly looks down, gloved hands clasped.  
“Valkyrie is leaving.”  
China blinks, watching the tired man before her. “I see. I’m assuming you object?”  
“She’s running away.”  
“A bit of running away never hurt anyone,” China pauses, slowly resting her hand over his, ”But, you needn’t worry. She’ll be back.”  
He looks up, shoulder sagging. “How do you know?”  
She smiles weakly. “Trust me. She’ll be back.”  
He stays silent, letting her smaller hand come in between his, squeezing it slightly, causing her to wince.  
She doesn’t mind the pain. 

-

The silence of the dark apartment soothes the pounding headache which has been attacking her since the beginning of the day. Tension only grown stronger in her chest, she grabs the open bottle lying on the kitchen counter, flicking off the lid.  
She snatched a glass out of the cabinet, only pouring a little, before abandoning it and taking a swig straight from the bottle.  
“That kind of behaviour eventually kills you.”  
She spins around, clutching the bottle tightly and scowls at the skeleton, who has shamelessly followed her into her apartment.  
“Skulduggery, I’m sorry, but I’m not in the mood for.. this,” she says, gesturing to him in frustration. Without waiting for his reply, she kicks off her shoes, collapsing onto the sofa.  
As she rubs her forehead with hand, slightly easing the headache, she feels the sofa dent slightly as he sits down. China takes one last, long swig from the bottle before handing it over to his outstretched hand.  
“Long day?”  
She smiles bitterly. “You have no idea.”  
He nods, turning the bottle in his hands, before putting it down completely on the coffee table. “Is there anything I can do?”  
“Stay?” The word slips out of her mouth before she can stop it and suddenly she realises just how tired she is of being alone, of isolation.  
In utter silence, he comes closer, allowing her head to rest against his hollow rib cage and suddenly she’s gripping onto his lapels as if they’re the only things keeping her sane and she doesn’t know when he turned his facade on but he’s kissing her and she can’t stop crying, for God’s sake, why is she crying?  
Their kiss is bittersweet, full of old memories, pain and grief, salty tears mingling between their lips. It’s soft, far too soft compared to those desperate kisses they gave each other all those centuries ago, and she can’t bear how gentle he is with her and yet she can’t help but need it.  
He stops, tilting her head down, and leaves one last kiss on her forehead, before tapping the signals on his collarbone, and pulls her into his chest, skeletal arms wrapped around her.  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
She knows he’s lying but lets herself hide in his arms anyway. 

-

She looks at the badge, which had been thrown onto her desk, dread rising in her heart.  
“I’m sorry it had to come to this.”  
His voice, like that burning night years ago, has lost its silk, becoming gravelly and coarse. It’s the only indication of his growing anger.  
She takes the badge in her hands, her thumb brushing across the intricate metal design. “I’m sorry, too.” She can’t look up.  
She swallows, finally letting herself breathe out and pulls open a drawer. She tosses the badge in, taking another moment to compose herself before looking up.  
China all but glares at the skeleton before her, lip curling in bitterness. “It appears, that my methods unsettle you. What happened to Cypher, while brutal, was justice.”  
“Justice,” he quietly murmurs,” You let an armed city guard step into that cell, against an unarmed man, and watched him horrifically beat to death a man, who you once considered a friend.”  
“I don’t have friends, Mr Pleasant, I have associates. And Cypher made the grave mistake of trying to kill me, what other punishment did he deserve other than death?”  
“Perhaps he did deserve death, but not like that. And do you know what else troubles me? The fact you let his murderer walk free with barely a slap on the wrist.”  
She stands up, back straight and eyes cold. “I think it would be best if you left, Mr Pleasant. Should I have someone escort you out, or do you think you can manage.”  
She taps a sigil on the base of her desk. Two cleavers suddenly step inside, waiting for orders.  
“No need,” Skulduggery says coldly, “I’ll manage myself.”  
China waits for him to leave the room, before turning to the cleavers.  
“Please find the new commander for me. He’s just been promoted.”  
She sits down at her desk again and suddenly memories of that tearful night come flooding back.  
Liar.

-

She was sitting on her high throne, sorting through several files, when Nimue came through the door. She smiles at the young assistant, who, ever since Tipstaff’s betrayal, had been thankfully taking over the role of the Administrator.  
“Nimue, my dear. What is it?”  
The blonde woman nods her head in respect before coming closer, whispering in her ear. Her brow furrows as she listens.  
“Thank you, Nimue. Send him in.”  
The woman nods once more, striding over to the door and allows him to come in. He stands awkwardly, rather amusing her, before walking towards her.  
“Arbiter Pleasant. What have I done to deserve this rare honour?”  
He stops at the base of her throne. She notices the looks he’s sending in the direction of her two, silent bodyguards. She waves her hand.  
“Leave us.”  
Without a word, the pair disappear through the door, leaving her alone with Skulduggery and the growing unease in her heart.  
“I assume you have a good reason for interrupting my important schedule?” She turns back to reading the thick files in her lap, plastering an uninterested expression on her face.  
“I see you got the file on the recent development with Abyssinia.” He evades the question, shoulders and back noticeably rigid in his exquisite suit.  
She sighs, shutting the file and taking it in one hand. She stands up, brushing down her skirt with one hand. “No need to state the obvious, Arbiter Pleasant. Yes, I got the file.”  
She gracefully walks down the steps, coming to stand right in front of him, and offers him the file. “I assume I can trust you with handling the case.”  
He nods, remaining uncharacteristically silent. Unease continues to grip her heart at his odd behaviour.  
“I suppose you have your trusty partner back on the case as well. I doubt I have to worry at all.”  
He says nothing and suddenly realisation hits her. “Unless, there is something.”  
“She’s different. Vulnerable.”  
“I know,” she comforts him, resting a gentle hand on his cheek bones, cupping his face, “You have to give her time and be ready to accept whatever she chooses.”  
Skulduggery leans into her touch, clasping her delicate wrists fiercely. “I can’t let her go. I can’t lose her too.”  
But he could lose her. China bows her head, eyes stinging. “We all have to let go eventually. No matter how painful it is.” She pulls away, rubbing her stinging wrists, turning around.  
“China.”  
She stops, frozen in place. She feels his presence behind her and gloved hands resting on her waist, twisting her around and leaving her clutched tightly to his chest.  
She lets her hands travel to the location of that sigil she’d painstakingly carved in to his collarbone, barely brushing it, and then Skulduggery crushes his lips against hers, more teeth than tongue and more painful than sweet.  
She wraps her arms around his neck, mercilessly raking her nails against the skin and digging bloody crescents in. China bites harshly on his lips, drawing blood.  
She hates him and she needs him to stay.  
His grip becomes more and more fierce, crushing her body against his and she’s lightheaded, whether from lack of breath or him, she doesn’t know.  
She pushes him away sharply, hissing as his teeth rake over her mauled lip. She stares at him in mild indifference. “I’m sure you can show yourself out.”  
She heads back up to her throne, taking each marble step at a time.  
He’s gone by the time she’s sat down. 

-

China is finishing up some papers in her office when Nimue walks through the door after knocking. She smiles calmly at the girl. “What is it, Nimue?”  
The assistant hesitates and China, sighing heavily, goes back to signing papers. “Whatever it is, I promise I don’t bite.”  
“Arbiter Pleasant has requested a meeting this afternoon, ma’am.”  
She doesn’t look up, focusing on the cursive black lines as she agrees to yet another contract. “Inform him he can arrange a meeting with the Administrator like everyone else does and I’m sure they’ll figure out something.”  
“He said it was urgent,” upon seeing China’s darkening expression, Nimue hastily adds, “Ma’am.”  
“I said, he can wait.” She finishes signing the last piece of paper and puts her pen back in its case. “Now, is the car ready?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Good,” she says, standing up and pulling her coat on, “I’d hate to keep the Arch-Canon waiting.”


End file.
